


Everyone has their hobbies

by Elizabethkeen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Crime, Vlog youtuber, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethkeen/pseuds/Elizabethkeen
Summary: Ava is a youtuber doing true crime videos about sara having no idea  its her and i made it fluffy.





	Everyone has their hobbies

Ava walks into her apartment. She puts on her time bureau jacket on a hook she has next to the door. She slips off her fancy shoes and puts them in there cubby.

She walks to her bathroom and starts curling her hair while listening to her favorite True crime podcast, to get in the mood to film. This was her Wednesday night ritual. She was starting to curl her hair. She fixed her makeup to be more camera friendly. She got ready and changed into the same brown jacket she wears in all her videos. There are some conspiracy theories over this jacket in her comments section.Which she thinks is pretty funny. She wore the same thing in all her videos and the same hair and makeup just to keep her videos aesthetically pleasing.

She walks over to her fridge, she warms up the leftovers she had from her dinner with her girlfriend. They haven’t used that word yet but it feels like that to Ava. She sits down and eats her dinner as she replies to last weeks video comments. Ava hasn’t told her, soon to be girlfriend yet that she has this channel. She may get jealous. Ava only does videos on one killer. Its a compilation of all the unsolved cases that the killer could have done. The problem for Ava is there is no CCTV in most of the kills. If there is it’s just grainy shadows but that’s rare and it took Ava hours to find. This is the one grainy silhouette photo she has of this serial killer.

Ava has a lot of subscribers. One of her fans even made her a sweatshirt with the name Ava gave the killer printed on the sleeve. Ava called the killer ”The ghost” as she could flee any crime scene in seconds it seemed like. The fan had put the words in Arabic. The language the ghost could speak most likely. All of the crime scene documents were in Arabic. Ava wore it around the house a lot when she slept because she had ordered the wrong size.

 

Ava turned her ring lights on and then put her microphone on her jacket in the same spot she always did. She then turned on the camera. She smiled warmly at the camera.  
”Hello friends and welcome back to my channel and if you're new please hit the subscribe button for weekly, true crime videos about a Chinese based assassin who I have named the ghost.”  
She said in one breath and looked up at her camera.  
“So today’s video has a few trigger warnings. I would like to address before starting, they are violence, death and blood if these things bother you there will be timecodes in the description on when you can skip enjoying this video better for you.”  
That was her normal intro for her videos and she looked into the lens of the camera.  
”Today we will be talking about a man who was named Suarez he was killed in Guyana.” Ava takes a deep breath unnoticeable to the camera.  
“I think the ghost killed him. Suarez was a local diplomat in Guyana and the ghost has killed political people before. Do not get me wrong. I do not think this was a political crime though, as most do. I think she was most likely paid a good amount of money to murder him.For someone else who disliked his political views. There was no DNA found and the crime scene but his throat was slit witch is her m.o."  
She looks at the camera.  
"She would never leave anything behind. Slitting someone’s throat is a very hateful way to kill someone. I have made a video about her weapon choices before if you want to see it. It will be linked. There was no one there to see this murder.The news reported that his children found his body in the morning.”  
She smiles at the camera slightly.  
“This has been another unsolved case.These are my opinions.There is no physical evidence tying her to the crime. This is her m.o anyways. Thank you all for listening and watching. Feel free to discuss what you think happened in the comments."  
She smiles and turns off the camera.She turns off the lights and hangs her coat on the hook in the room. She shuts the door to her filming room and goes and gets undressed. Takes a shower and winds down for the night. She puts a face mask on and then texts her girlfriend back. She has missed a few texts from her when she had been filming. She goes to her camera and gets the sd card she had recorded her video on. She puts it into her computer. She adds photos and edits it and texts Sara as she does. This has become her new routine to text Sara when editing. She never used to let people bother her when she did this. She spent an hour working on editing her video. She then schedules it to go up the next day. She then goes and washes her face off and calls Sara before going to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ava locked the door to her filming room and was letting everything cook on her stove. As she waited for her girlfriend to show up she was wearing her merch as a sweater dress. She looked down at her outfit.The sweatshirt almost didn’t cover her butt but she didn’t mind she continued to work on the food. She let Sara in a bit later.She was weirdly quiet. Ava wondered if it was something she had done or said. She set the table with the food and poured drinks for both of them.  
Sara looked at her “You speak Arabic?”  
Ava looks at her kind of shocked “I know a few things here and there.”  
Sara looked kinda shocked at this she didn’t understand why Ava would need to know this language.  
Sara smiles and looks at her “لماذا يقول قميصك الأشباح.”  
Ava looks shocked “Sara how do you know Arabic?”  
Sara looks at her “I needed to learn it in my old life. Why does your shirt say ghost?”  
Ava looks at her softly “Promise not to judge?”  
Sara nods.  
Ava looks at her “I have a YouTube channel.A fan send me this.”  
Sara looks shocked.”You don’t seem like a youtuber Aves.”  
Ava smiles softly “I am.”  
Sara nods.  
Ava looks at her “I make true crime videos.”  
Sara looks at her “That makes more sense.”  
Ava nods “I could show you one of my videos if you would like.”  
Sara nods softly “I would love that. We can cuddle on the couch.”  
Ava nods and goes to her tv and pulls up the YouTube app and looks at Sara who had just put her tiny body on Ava’s couch like she lives there.Ava smiles and sits next to her and puts on her most popular video. About her talking about how the ghost killed a man that would turn women into dolls. Sara starts laughing hard about a minute into the video.  
Ava got defensive “Why are you laughing at my videos.”  
Sara laughing “How long have you been doing this?”  
Ava a little mad and cold to Sara “5 years.”  
Sara laughs. “I gave you a lot of content then.”  
Ava looks at her.”What?”  
Sara calms down and stops laughing “I am the person you call The ghost.”  
Ava looks stunned and just looks at Sara.  
Sara jokes “Starstruck?”  
Ava looks at her “Your scars are not from your dad hitting you when he was too drunk to remember.”  
Sara shakes her head no “He was drunk a lot but he never touched me.”  
Ava looks at her and smiles softly “Did you really kill a dad while his kids were home?”  
Sara nods “It still pains me to this day.”  
Ava looks at her softly and hugs her softly.  
Sara softly “I should be in one of your videos. My sister told me If I ever got caught I could say I was acting under distress to stay alive which I was.”  
Ava looks at her “Only if you want to.”  
Sara “It was also twenty years ago so the statute of limitations is gone.”  
Ava smiles softly “This is crazy.”  
Sara “True.”  
They then cuddled on the couch watching Ava’s videos and Sara filling them in when she wanted to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava pulls the camera back so they can both be in the frame. Ava goes and sits next to Sara both sporting black versions of the Ghost sweater. Ava turns her ring lights on. Sara squints and then gets used to the light. She then puts her new second microphone on Sara in the same spot she always did. She did the same and sat down next to sara. She turned on the camera. Sara smiled warmly at the camera.”Hello friends and welcome back to my girlfriend's channel and if you're new please hit the subscribe button for weekly, true crime videos about a Chinese based assassin who she named the ghost.” Ava laughs softly and then looks at Sara.  
Ava looks into the camera “She has a lawyer and they have told her it’s okay to tell her story.”  
Sara smiles at the camera “I know this is going to sound fake but it’s very much true.”  
Ava looks at the camera. “The Ghost is my girlfriend.”  
Sara laughs “I am not that pale.”  
Ava looks at her and shakes her head slightly.”No your not.”  
Sara looks at the camera.”I was considered dead for a long time and I was a stowaway on The queen's gambit. A famous boat for making the Green Arrow.”  
Ava takes Sara’s hand and holds it. Sara continues “I almost died so many times on that island . I then was brought to a group called the League of assassins. They taught me everything I know and abused me and hurt me if I didn’t kill for them.”  
Ava looks at her and hugs her tightly and whispers barely audible to the people watching.”You're okay. I have you are safe.”  
Sara pulls away and looks at the camera “I was then allowed to leave and I did and I became the black canary on the streets of Star City. Then soon after that, I needed a grown-up job so I join the government for a job.” She lied easily.  
Ava smiles “Then you met me there and you hated me for a bit but then we slowly fell in love.”  
Sara nods and then talks ”So Ava planned on changing this channel a little it’s going to be a lot more of a vlog type style of us together.” Sara said after a little break in talking.  
Ava smiles “When I started this channel I never thought I would meet you” she glances at Sara.  
”I just wanted to make true crime videos I hope you don’t mind this change of videos.” Ava smiles and turns off the camera and lights.  
”You can turn back still if you want.” Ava told her.  
Sara looks at her “I am a part-time youtuber now.” She smiles.  
Ava smiles and stands up and goes to edit the video and Sara sits on her lap as she works watching. Ava finishes and schedules it to post at her normal time like any other video.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ava looks at her phone the next day after they post the video and looks over to Sara super happy. “Sara we are trending.”  
Sara looks at her confused “What does that mean?”  
Ava pulls up the youtube app and shows her the video.”It means it goes on its own special tab because it’s so popular.”  
Sara smiles “Are people being nice?”  
Ava nods “A lot of comments about me not wearing my coat.”  
Sara laughs and looks at her and picks up the new vlogging camera Ava bought last night  
“Thank you guys so much for watching the video and loving it. It means so much to me and Ava that you love it.” Sara says as she wears the famous jacket.  
Ava smiles and looks at her “I love you Ghost.”  
Sara laughs “I love you too Aves.” She then turned off the camera.


End file.
